


Afterglow

by ElizabethTethras



Series: Female Cadash/Varric romance [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Varric, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTethras/pseuds/ElizabethTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's alright to have a few drinks, but what happens when it gets out of hand and you are hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so I apologies if it's not the best. :) But enjoy! :D Female Cadash InquisitorXVarric Tethras  
> Any Kudos and feedback is highly appreciated

The tavern was filled with chatter and laughter and I already had to many drinks then I could handle. 

“I shit you not!” I said while waving my hands in the air with one mug of ale in one. We had returned in Skyhold that day and I invited the Inquisitor to a drink, needless to say after a few rounds of cards it got out of control…but the inquisitor could hold her liquor if I say so myself, having the exact same amount of drinks as I had maybe more, I lost count. 

“Queen! You believe me right?!” I swung my arm around her and a small gasp escaped her lips…her soft looking lips…

“I don’t know, Varric…the griffon made the story a little…farfetched” Queen said trying not to fall over while I was leaning heavily on her. 

“Nonsense! It adds more spice to it!” 

“Hey boss, I think Varric here is finished for tonight.” Bull said and then taking another gulp from his drink that smelled so strong it burned my nose. 

Shifting slightly, Queen finished her mug. “I believe you are right, Iron Bull, could you help me?” she said while standing up and I had to wrapped my arms around her so that I wouldn’t fall over.

“Awh, but s’I haven’t even told you my favorite part yet.” I said or slurred would be the better word. I felt a hand coming around my torso. “Ah! The inquisitor is man handling the handsome storyteller!” I pushed away but then immediately fell back onto her.

“Wha- “Queen flushed. She is so cute. Bull boomed with laughter and then said, “I think you will just do fine on your own, boss!” and then went back drinking with his chargers. 

Queen sighed and then looked straight into my eyes, my face heated up or was that the drink. “Alright, handsome storyteller. Let’s go” 

“Of course, my Queen! “I said bowing my head slightly, “Let’s go to my quarters, where we will get more privacy.” What was I saying?! Just how many drinks did I have? 

This time it was her turn blush, “Uhm…yes…well…right. Let’s go.” She started moving and then I had realized just how drunk I was because I almost toppled over and Queen caught me just in time before I hit the floor. Strangely the floor looked awfully comfy. Queen saw this and hauled me up again. 

“You can sleep once we get to your quarters” she said softly and slightly lifting me on her back. Her smell was just encouraging my drunken lust, the ale that lingered, her sweat and a strangely sweet aurora I couldn’t quite pinpoint, perfume maybe? 

“You smell so nice” I mumbled into her body. Shit. Stop, Varric! 

“Ah- “she started, almost at the tavern door, “You really had a lot of drinks tonight, huh.” She most likely shrugged my behavior as an effect of the liquor, but I always had an eye for her since we met, although I would never admit it. 

“Hah! So did you.” I happily pointed out.

When the she opened the tavern door the cold bit into me immediately “Fuck.” I said and snuggled closer to Queen. She tensed but didn’t stop moving, the stairs were the hardest part, my eye and leg coordinating were completely off, when we reached the top the inquisitor was practically carrying me. 

“Varric…?” She asked and I realized we stopped moving. 

“Mmm?” I mumbled half asleep already. 

She paused, took in a breath and then continued, “…where is your room…?” I lifted my head and stared at her, she flushed and quickly said “I am still getting around Skyhold! And I haven’t been to your room yet!” She was right of course, usually I was near the fireplace at the main hall and I never invited her into my room before. 

I dropped my head again feeling the exhaustion come over me again.” Next…Next to Dorian’s ‘som” 

“Right! Next to Dorian’s room! Got it!” And moved again, quicker this time. I wondered why she was in such a rush. 

\--------------------------------

Once we were in front of the door of my room, she leaned me against the wall to focus on the door, when her touch was gone, I just realized how much I missed it. I stared at her, and damn she was a sight! Her crimson red hair flowed around her shoulders, her aqua color eyes that seemed to read you like an open book, a cute button nose. Her body, Andraste’s tits her body was so perfect, wide strong shoulders, her small breasts and wide hips, it was practically made to be touched and explored. So without putting more thought into it, I pushed myself off the wall and held the inquisitor close. 

“Varric?” she gasped. Her body was so close to him but it wasn’t close enough. He wanted to be closer to her than anyone was before, his mind ran blank and he moved on instinct alone and started nibbling her ear. 

She gasped again “Elizabeth…Maker…you’re so beautiful.” I started running kisses down her neck and his hands moved up her waist exploring every curve. 

“Ah…Varric…this isn’t right…you’re drunk and- “she moaned when my hands reached her breasts “I am sober…” 

He turned her around and kissed her as passionate as he could muster. Maker! He always imagined kissing her but nothing he imagined compared to this, her lips were soft and thick he never wanted to leave her and when she parted her lips slightly inviting him to explore the inside of her mouth which he used to his advantage. I groaned into her and then broke the kiss only to breathe but his hands didn’t stop, her own hand were staring their own journey on his body. 

“Varric, bedroom...at least…” she bit her lip to hold back another moan. He only just now realized that they were still standing outside in the hallway for any guard to see them. 

“Whatever you wish, my Queen.” He lifted her and starting to head into his room, a little impressed with myself that he didn’t fall over, considering how drunk he was. 

I pushed her onto my bed and started unbuttoning her clothing revealing the skin beneath, my erection was pressing hard against my trousers, she was tucking at my coat and pulled it down, tossing it casually on the ground. 

“I need to tell you something, Varric” she said as I showered her with kisses “Mmm?” I managed to murmur. 

“First…I love you, Varric Tethras” A grin grew on my face hearing those words and I was about to reply “I- “ 

“And secondly…. I…uhm…I am a…. a virgin” I froze and all the effects of the liquor disappeared. I jumped up, my face red and my voice came out in a sound of panic. 

“Ah! I am so sorry! I didn’t know! We can stop if you want to? I am s- “I was stopped when she put a finger on my lips. She was in her late twenties and I always assumed that she had a fair share of experience with men, I mean who wouldn’t go after her, she was the most beautiful person he has ever met. 

“Shh it’s okay, I only told you so you would go easy on me.” Her voice was soft and with a hint of desperation. She pressed a kiss against my lips and a hand came around my erection feeling it through the trousers, I moaned without realizing it and she pushed me down on the bed. This time she was showering me with kisses and left a tingling sensation where her kiss met the skin. 

“You sure? I mean, we could always- “She cut me off with a kiss, “Yes, I want this, I want you, Varric, I never felt like this with anyone.” My erection was starting to hurt now, she wants me, never did I think that she wanted me. 

Her hands worked on my trousers and I opened the rest of her shirt revealing her strong muscle and breasts, my hands travelling up her torso but she pushed me away and moved between my thighs, “Elizabeth…I love you- ah- too” she started sucking through my smallclothes “Nh Elizabeth, I know you are new to this, but you actually need to- ah” I moaned and pushed my head backwards. When I looked down she was grinning up at me.

“Oh? You mean remove your smallclothes? But you seem to enjoy this so much.” She teased and I glared at her “Alright, alright, mh let’s see” she pushed my smallclothes down and revealed my cock which sprang up now that nothing was hold it down. 

“Wow” she slightly jumped back surprised and I laughed “I know! I know! It surprises me at times as well!” she giggled at the comment and moved down again, hesitated for a second and then nudged the tip a bit, Varric observed her, watching her as she nudged it again but with more curiosity. I chuckled when she looked back at him with a deep blush and smile on her face, I will be patient with her, I thought, she could take all night and I wouldn’t mind one bit. 

She didn’t break eye contact when went down to my cock and just a few millimeters in front of it she stopped and I swallowed hard. Then her tongue slid down it, I gasped and I had to use everything in my power not to come from her slightest touch. Apparently my expression showed exactly what I was feeling because she smiled and then took my cock into her mouth and moved her head up and down to the full length while messaging my balls idly. The feel of her throat against my cock was unbearable and my hips moved to her rhythm unconsciously. 

“Andraste’s balls-ah- where did you learn how to do this?!” my hands where griping her hair and I moaned again. At this rate I won’t last long, but she felt so good and I didn’t want her to stop, my hips were moving faster now and her rhythm picked up as well. 

“Fuck...Elizabeth! I going to…!” I hissed and she quickly pulled out before I climaxed some of my seed got on her face and I pulled myself up still breathing heavy. 

“Shit, I’m sorry! Here let me get that.” I lifted my blanket towards her mouth but froze when I saw use her use her thumb and guide my seed toward her mouth, once it was at her lips she licked it, all while keeping eye contact “I…uh…see you already got it…” Maker she is going to make me hard again! 

She laughed and then said, “Your expression is even better than when I always imagined it” I leaned closer and stroke her cheek. “You imagined this before? How often?” 

“Oh? Um yeah…occasionally…” she whispered and looked away, I moved her closer to me “I am glad this went both sides then.” I kissed her and I heard a muffled chuckle from her. I gently rubbed my hands over her breasts and could feel her warming up underneath my touch. She moaned silently and began moving her hips against mine, it didn’t take long for my erection to come back and it grinned against Queen’s trousers which stayed one this whole time, surprisingly.  
“Nh…” she moaned as I my mouth closed over her breasts my tongue playing with her nibble. One ran through her hair she ached her back, I laid her down gently and helped her with her trousers. Once they were on her floor to be forgotten my hands moved over her smallclothes she moaned and started moving her hips. 

“Varric…” 

“You want me to remove them? But you seem to enjoy this so much” I grinned at her, now using her own words against her she just glared. I laughed and continued “Alright, alright.” I removed them and took a step back to get a full view of her. 

“Maker…look at you…Such beauty as youself only comes once in a lifetime.” she blushed and smiled brightly, I would give her the world to see her smile like that. I closed the distance again and was about to use my skills on her lower area but then hesitated. I looked at her, all amusement gone from my face. 

“If I hurt you, tell me. Okay?” after a thought of consideration she nodded slowly. I started with one finger slowing rubbing over her vaginal entrance and then I went inside, she gasped and I carefully observed her face, her back ached up as I continued the motion, moaning escaping her mouth every 5 seconds. 

I softly kissed her, her breathing picking up and then I decided to start with my second finger. She pressed her head against the pillow “Ah! Varric! That…good” she managed to get out. That made me loose it my other hand went wild over her body and I kissed every corner of her body. Her hand tugged on my hair holding me close. She was grinding her body against me breathing hard. 

“Please…Varric...” she called out and I pulled out my fingers and licked them, enjoying every essence of her, I knew what she wanted her face was practically screaming it at me. “You look like you will eat me up!” I told her with a smile, but who was I fooling. I wanted her just as desperately and I lifted her hips slightly. 

“Remember. If you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me and I will stop.” I said with a gentle voice and she looked at me that told me that she understood. So I lifted my hips and my cock was pushing against her vagina, I bit my lip and then slid slowly into her flesh. I heard Elizabeth hiss and stopped. 

“You alright?” I asked concern in my voice. 

“Yes. I am. Please…don’t stop” desperation and pleasure was in her voice, so I slowly continued, getting into rhythm. Her insides felt incredible, so tight and wet it, no longer caring to hold back our moans. I tried to keep my rhythm slow and gently, if I cut all strings of self-control and go all out on her I might hurt her in a way that never can be fixed. 

She held her eyes close, taking everything in, memorizing every detail, ever so slightly opening her mouth to let out silent moans and her eyes fluttering opening occasionally do observe my expression. One tear escaped her eyes and I caught it with my hand gently stoking it off her cheek and then kissing her, I held her close, whispering her cheeky lines I had rehearsing in my head for months, some curses left my mouth and some praises to the maker. This moment felt right, lying here with her, giving her all the love she can handle. 

They both climaxed together calling out each other’s names and clutching onto each, I pressed my head against her forehead, breathing heavily. 

“…I love you…” I told her once my breathing calmed down enough. She responded by kissing me, her arms wrapping around me and softly whispering, “I love you too.” She started to drift off, inviting me next to her, I smiled and stood up, getting a new blanket and tossing the used one on the floor once I was in bed next to her I wrapped ourselves with the blanket. I felt the drunkenness wash over me again and it wasn’t long before I was gone. 

\-------------------------------- 

I felt something shift and slightly opened on eye to see what caused the shifting, I saw a figure standing up, I groaned feeling a headache approaching, the figure turned and cupped my cheek. 

“Morning” it said, I hummed a response, drifting off, I heard a voice before falling into the clutches of sleep but I couldn’t make out what it said. 

\---------------------------

I stirred in the bed as I slowly awoke, frowning as I noticed the bed was empty, my eyes pried open and I glanced around. The room all of the sudden felt lonely and empty without Queen in it.

Shit.  
He remembers last night so vividly, her moaning, the feel of her skin, how she called out his name. I rubbed my temples, trying to smoothen the headache. Please don’t let this be just a drunken one-night stand, I thought to myself, I want to be by her side for the rest of his sad miserable life…” Shit.” 

The door flung open and Elizabeth pushed inside holding two plates and grumbling to herself, “damn that Iron Bull for being so observant.” He stared with a surprise look on his face. 

“Oh! Your awake!” She said brightly, “I brought us breakfast!” She lifted the plates higher. 

“Elizabeth?” I managed to say, “I thought you- “I trailed off and she came closer to me. 

“Mmm? “she began, “oh, of course! The headache?” she put the plate down and lifted a cup of water, “I brought some water earlier…while you still slept.” She smiled shyly. 

I took the cup, tears started forming in my eyes, “Varric…if the headache is that bad, maybe you should see a healer…?” concern was in her voice. 

I took a gulp and blinked away the tears, then place the cup down and took her hands, “No…I’m just happy.” I smiled at her then pulled her closer, “Come ‘ere” I said as I dragged her up the bed. 

“Varric, the food is going to get cold.” She said trying to hide the blush heating up her face, “That’s alright.” I whispered into her ear and pressed my lip against hers. 

“You just make me so damn happy.”

We stayed in the bed for a while, holding each,not caring about the outside world. In this room is was only her and me.


End file.
